Wade Wilson (Earth-416274)
Wade Wilson (also known as Deadpool) is a mercenary who became a artificial mutant with a regenerative healing factor from the Weapon X Program. Personality Wade possess a highly sarcastic and cynical sense of humour that irritates and annoys most others. He regularly insults and belittles others to his own amusement. He feels no shame and can make a joke out of any situation, even after months of endless torture he was able to keep his sense of humor alive, despite it being shaken over some fear and shock over his subsequent transformation. Only a few select people are able to withstand his seemingly never ending inability to stop talking. He also possesses a more child-like personality than his fellow mutants, loving cartoons, potty humor, Skee-Ball, classic 80s television shows, rap music and American pop culture. His favourite band is Wham! and George Michaels, specifically, particularly loving the song "Careless Whisper". He remains very movie-cultured, referencing The Matrix, RoboCop, The Alien Franchise, Just Friends, Are You There God, It's Me Margaret, 127 Hours, The Cocoon, The X-Men Franchise and Star Wars. Wade, himself is aware that he is a fictional character in a movie and belittles this by breaking the fourth wall and speaking directly to the audience. The people surrounding him, however, have no idea regarding this and simply believe it to be part of his humor or psychosis. Aside from having less than heroic intentions, Wade can be crude, deranged, vicious, egotistical, and slightly sadistic at times, with no inhibitions or emotional restraint whatsoever. This is all due to the brutal torture and experimentation he suffered during his time under the Weapon X program, leaving him with a rather unstable mind. Being repeatedly killed, injured and maimed multiple times yet never dying may have also had negative repercussions on his sanity. He shows little remorse to the people he kills, normally making a joke while doing so and is defiant to being though of as a hero, correcting people when they say otherwise. Despite his mental instability, he made an effort to get Ajax's men to surrender since they only worked for him and he had no personal quarrel with them, though he may have simply been playing with them, as he suggested to dealing with them with 'preferential, borderline gentle, possibly even lover-like treatment." but then arranged their corpses to spell out Ajax's real name. Wade is generally lazy regarding remedial tasks but when about to be paid or for revenge, he will pull out full effort; hence his catchphrase "maximum effort". Beneath his hard-bitten demeanor, Wade has a genuine soft side and at least some morality. Although he was a mercenary he agreed to scare off a young girls stalker without being paid for his troubles, revealing he can be affectionate. On matters of love he can be surprisingly sensitive, having been forced to abandon his girlfriend, Vanessa due to his terminal cancer he advised his taxi driver, Dopinder to fight for the object of his affections, Gita. Dopinder, however, did end up kidnapping his love rival when the two became lost in translation. Wade was actually extremely proud of him, even advising him to kidnap Gita as well and and kill him. He appears to be rather emotionally unstable. Whilst initially seemingly calm over failing to kill Ajax and his hand being severed he proceeds to scream in frustration over such failure before becoming laid-back yet again. Despite his randomly silly and immature nature, Wade also has a temper and on rare occasions can be serious. After discovering Vanessa was kidnapped he began acting more aggressively, pounding and shouting angrily which is a sharp contrast to Wade's usual cool-headed nature. When he learnt that Ajax had no way to cure him, even Wade had no comment to throw his way and was left in stunned silence before shooting him at point blank. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificial Homo Superior Physiology:' When diagnosed with cancer, Wilson agreed to be injected with a Serum to Artificially turn him into a Mutant, The serum acted as a medium more than the actual trigger, as Wilson was forced to undergo extreme stress for an adrenaline boost to actually activate his mutation. After his final torture by burning and his subsequent mutation, Wade was ultimately cured of his cancer and likewise obtained various enhanced physical parameters. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Deadpool possesses rapid cellular regeneration, enabling him to quickly heal from any injury, even able to regrow entire lost anatomy. Minor injuries like bullet wounds and broken bones take merely minutes to recover while full dismemberment takes about and hour to restore, which goes through a period of accelerated maturing, starting as infant limb before becoming fully grown. Even more, his healing powers leave him immune to any form of illness and contaminate, able to even cure himself of the cancer that was previously ravaging his body. ***'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Teletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, momentarily, be affected by certain drugs (tranquilizers) if exposed to a large enough dosage. ***'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system; he is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes. ***'Immortality:' Due to his highly advanced healing factor, Deadpool is unable to die by natural means. it also provides him with an endless lifespan by halting the aging process. ***'Telepathic Immunity:' The healing factor causes his brain to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Cable and Emma Frost. ***'Possession Resistance:' Similar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. During Xaphan's attempt to take control of him, Wade was able to fight for control of his body. No one can touch his soul. **'Teleportation:' Deadpool is able to teleport to any place, as long as he knows where he is going. His teleportation gives him the appearance of being vaporized into a very brief flashy burst of light or sound, where ever he teleports to or from. he is able to teleport over tremendous distances at will, Deadpool's teleports have a side effect of weakening his passenger, especially those who are non-teleporters. Using repeated teleports he was capable of repositioning himself and toad until he wore down his adversary and trapped him in a concrete and steel block. ***'Conscious Spatial Awareness:' Deadpool does not seem to have a limit to how far he can teleport, however, it is likely when Deadpool teleports into locations he has no knowledge/memory of. He possesses a latent psychic ability to carefully teleport without re-appearing within a solid object. Deadpool can predict other mutant teleporters if they are near him. **'Superhuman Strength:' Wilson's strength was enhanced, enabling him to shove a man high into the air when pushing him out of his way, and lift a man high above his head while skewering him with his swords. **'Superhuman Speed:' Deadpool possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. Confined spaces could not limit his movement at all, allowing him to overpower and kill multiple attackers after landing in their car. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue takes over. **'Superhuman Agility:' Deadpool's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has inhuman jumping, leaping and springing capabilities, and could perform acrobatic flips that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. He is able manages to jump several feet into the air and perform a spinning flip from a derelict van. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and attacks even when not consciously aware of them. **'Superhuman Durability:' Wilson's durability and endurance have been enhanced to superhuman levels, able to traded blows with the super humanly strong Taskmaster. He also was unfazed when he crashed through a car's glass roof from a highway several miles above it. In addition, he also struck his head against Angel Dust's, actually hurting her while not himself in the process. This also grants him an enhanced tolerance to pain, making it hard to slow him down, to which even then he can quickly rebound, letting him continuously fight at full strength. For more desperate situation, he is even willing to cut off his own limb to escape. Getting stabbed in the head only momentarily left him dazed and hallucinating. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. This shows that Deadpool himself is among the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe, although in some fights it has been attributed to him being unpredictable. *'Master Marksman:' Deadpool is highly skilled with firearms and projectile weaponry. He is able to precisely targets without much effort. While flipping through the air, he used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line. He was also able to throw a knife into a man's eye from several feet while running. He even threw one of his katanas several feet into the wheels of a motorcycle to make it crash, all while he was jumping through the air. Deadpool has also shown he can throw other weapons, such as Ajax's axe, with great precision. *'Master Assassin:' He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back) and a number of other weapons including firearms. *'Master Swordsman:' Deadpool's signature weapons are his dual Adamantium katana swords, which combined with his agility, speed, and natural combat abilities, make them his most highly efficient weapons. *'Multilingual:' In sticking with his talkative nature, Wade is proven to be fluent in speaking a variety of languages, such as English, Spanish, German, Japanese, and an unknown Nigerian language. *'Master Acrobat:' Deadpool's enhanced agility, balance, coordination, and speed make him a highly efficient acrobat. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can perform feats of agility that would be impossible for the finest human athlete. *'Medium Awareness:' Possibly as a result of his mental state, he is aware that he is a fictional comic book character, allowing him to break the fourth wall. *'Unpredictability:' It is difficult for anyone to know what Deadpool will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. Weaknesses *'Mental state:' His healing abilities render his brain unreadable to telepaths, but its constant healing also makes him highly unstable and prone to violent outbursts without the slightest provocation, at least against those he knows could handle. Even with his healing factor, Deadpool can still feel pain from damage taken, although he has a notably high pain tolerance. While it has been shown that Deadpool's condition may not be the source of his instability, it only makes it worse. In several flashbacks to his childhood, he was still shown to be unhinged, and curing his condition did not make him any saner. *'Brain Trauma:' When Ajax stabbed Wade in the head, Wade became temporarily weakened and disoriented, falling to the ground and losing all coordination. He snapped back to normal as soon as the knife was removed. This may indicate that despite his amazing healing powers, severe damage to the brain may actually have an effect on him. It is possible Deadpool can die by brain death if the brain is impaled in a vital area that control sub-conscious functions for his healing. *'Disfigurement Default:' Because of the exceedingly extreme methods to force his mutation, the same mutation that saved his life from cancer also permanently disfigured his skin, akin to being burned, even costing him his hair. While not affecting his physical performance and still able to heal seamlessly, his skin will always return to this default. *'Annoying:' Wade's incessant talking has also proven to make him a very irritating person to be around. Many heroes often find themselves at wits' end around him; this makes for poor ability to cooperate with him in team efforts. Domino once said that Deadpool's most lethal weapon is his mouth. He will blabber nonsense during the whole fight, distracting and maiming the opponent until the latter "surrenders or commits suicide." *'Cure for Cancer:' Wade's healing factor was specifically designed to replace his bodies cells as fast as they were being destroyed by his illness. Until recently when both his healing factor and illness were removed, should his cancer be cured then his healing factor would be rapidly producing redundant new cells, which, if left unchecked, would cause horrible growths over the body and would eventually explode, as demonstrated on the Super Skrulls with Deadpool's powers. *'Phobias:' Deadpool has bovinophobia, which is the fear of cows. According to him, cows "scare the shit outta me", as he believes their stare to be chilling, like they're "waiting". He may also be scared of chickens, like Domino. This may also have been an attempt to find common ground with her, as he was later able to put one in her path to stop her. During Deadpool's adventure to save the multiverse from the Awareness, it was revealed that his worst fear is to be truly and utterly alone. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Red and Black Suit:' Deadpool wears a full body tactical suit in order to disguise his disfigured form. He also made sure the suit was colored red due to his constant bleeding soaking and ruining his other clothes. *'Image Inducer:' Deadpool had access to an holographic image inducer that he can use to disguise his true appearance as necessary. Transportation *'Teleportation' Weapons *'Dual Adamantium Katanas:' Wilson wields a pair of twin adamantium katana swords that are strapped to his back *'Knives and Daggers:' Deadpool has multiple small blades holstered or strapped to his suit, some of which can be used as throwing weapons. *'Guns:' Deadpool is also armed with three IWI Desert Eagle Mark XIX 50.AE. handguns strapped to his holsters. *'Other Weapons:' Deadpool employs any number of weapons depending on his current assignments. Most often, Deadpool uses multiple types of guns, grenades, swords, sai, and knives. Wade can use any weapon known to man and can learn how to use any weapon in less than five minutes. Wade is mainly seen using a gun or edged weapon, including hammers and axes, though he mostly uses multiple types of swords and knives. Deadpool's magic satchel allows him to often pull weapons out of nowhere. The satchel contains all of Deadpool's unlimited weaponry and ammo. Behind the Scenes *Wade Wilson is voiced by Nolan North. External Links * * Category:United States Army members Category:United States Army Special Forces members Category:Weapon X members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Humans Category:Canadians Category:Mercenaries Category:Body Guards Category:Assassins Category:Adventurers Category:Military Personnel Category:Government Agents Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bald Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Fencing Category:Insanity Category:Utopians Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Teleporters Category:Single Characters Category:Wilson Family Category:Comic Awareness Category:Weapons Expert Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Bovinophobia Category:Shared body characters Category:Fugitives Category:Butler Experiment Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Shooting Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Merged Characters Category:Instagram Users Category:Social Network Users Category:Tumblr Users Category:Web-Slinging Category:Scarred Category:Gallinophobia